1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of retractors and connectors for anchoring a child seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child seats are anchored atop a vehicle passenger seat to face either forward or rearward. In either case, webs mounted to the child seat are extendable having connectors on the distal ends to releasably lock to anchors located in the bight of the passenger seat.
A variety of commercially available child seats include a seat portion and back portion affixed atop a child seat shell, in turn, having a variety of retractors and web adjusters for controlling the extension of the webs to the vehicle seat anchors. It is desirable to provide a child seat that may be readily and easily switched between a forward facing position and a rearward facing position. Many of the prior child seats can be reversed; however, the anchoring webs need to be rerouted or rearranged. Disclosed herein are several embodiments of a retraction based lower anchor connection system that eliminates the need to reroute the lower anchor connection webs from forward to rear facing modes, and vice versa.